A Little Parkour Love
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: A daily routine of parkour for John and Katharyn with a little extra spice… John Morrison/OC One-shot


**One-shot: A Little Parkour Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Brief Summary:<strong> _A daily routine of parkour for John and Katharyn with a little extra spice…_

**Author's Note:** _Haha, I know this is one of those sexy one-shots that involves something simple into something rather explicit, but I just had to write this one because I think it's a pretty cute idea XD_

* * *

><p>A sleek black Mercedes Benz e350 cruises into the nearly empty parking lot of the Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles, California, attracting the attention of cleaners tending to the grounds of the Home of the LA Lakers. Tonight, however, this would be where a special live Tuesday night taping of Smackdown would take place. The driver's door would open with a click, and a tall, leanly muscled stature of 6'2'' would step out from the left side of the sedan, jogging over to the other side of the car, where a 5'7'' golden-haired beauty joined him.<p>

"Aren't we a little early to be here at this hour?" laughed the toned yet curvy brunette in a soft English accent, as her boyfriend grasped her small hand into his and pulled her towards the arena, where an attendant waited for their arrival.

"We're going to have an early head start, love," he replied. His signature shoulder length brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, and he was dressed in nothing but sweat pants and a wife beater that showed off his muscled arms. He nods to the attendant, who gladly opens the doors just for the two of them, allowing them early access into the almost empty interior.

As the brown-haired hunk lets his girlfriend in first, the gentleman's protocol of course, his soft brown eyes can't help but dart down to her firm thighs and great behind sticking out from her fitting workout tights. He gives her rounded ass a playful slap, chuckling at her response to his flirtatious gesture, knowing she was hiding her blushing cheeks from view.

He leads her down the empty corridor and through a door that reads 'Authorized Personnel Only', which brings them to a hallway packed with trunks, wires, and material for set-up backstage. He smiles to himself as he notices the scene around him; boxes stacked up to nearly ceiling high, metal bars hanging up high, sturdy pillars here and there, scattered crates in some of the larger backstage areas. _This is perfect_, he thought.

"John, are you sure we're allowed to do this?" asked the British beauty. She was surprised at how security let them in without word or identity verification.

"I've done it lots of times, love," John assured his beautiful Katharyn. She instantly melts at his California surfer boy smirk and wink and follows him willingly. "I plan on giving you a good workout today. Why don't we begin with a warm-up?" he suggests, when they put their bags away in one of the locker rooms.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Katharyn, walking over to a spot where she did some dynamic stretches. As much as John wanted to concentrate on his warm-up, he couldn't help but watch Katharyn in awe. As they did push-ups, his eyes were locked onto the curve of her ass. When she performed skips and jumping jacks his mouth watered at her perky, round breasts bouncing delightfully. With each time she bent down to stretch he would fascinate himself in the tempting view of the tops of her breasts. Naughty thoughts were beginning to cloud John's mind in arousal, and all of a sudden, he had something else in mind besides parkour.

Katharyn had noticed the way John's eyes had clouded up with lust as he observed her. She blushed, knowing that look of sin he gave her. It was that look which indicated what kind of thoughts lurked in his mind trapped in the gutter.

"What's on your mind, Johnny?" Katharyn teased him seductively, smiling naughtily at him. She licked her bottom lip, knowing how aroused he could be by a simple purr of her voice.

John's breath hitched. One guttural purr would transform his innocent Katharyn into a vixen sexier than hell. This side of her drove him crazy.

"I was thinking we'd play a game to add to our warm-up, my sweet," John's voice had surprisingly turned low and husky.

"What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek."

Katharyn raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that a little childish, especially for his age?

"Aren't you a little old for a game of hide and seek?" giggled Katharyn. John smirked cheekily. She had no idea what ideas were swimming in his thoughts at that very moment.

"It's a game of hide and seek…with a bit of a twist," answered John, "using the art of parkour I've taught you for the past couple of months, you're going to find a nice place to hide. I'll give you a five second head start before I start counting to twenty. I'm going to find you, practicing parkour at the same time of course, and if I find you, I get a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Katharyn inquired. It was a simple game of hide and seek but she was curious to know what he had made different about this game.

"You decide."

Katharyn flashes John a Cheshire cat smile. She struts slowly towards him, giving her hips a bit of extra swing, loving the way his tongue swept across his bottom lip. She steps close till their chests are touching; she runs a finger between his pecs and down to his abs that are covered by his gray wife beater. "So I get to pick the prize, huh?" she purrs sexily into his ear. John shudders slightly, feeling her hot breath in his ear.

"Of course, Kathie," John whispers huskily into _her_ ear, tracing the curve of her ass in response, "anything you and I both want."

She pulls back and her eyes, now a seductive cloudy blue, twinkle softly at him, her long, curled eyelashes battering flirtatiously.

"Anything?" she asks him in the sweetest voice she can make. He grins wickedly, for they both knew how much he couldn't resist her sweet, innocent charm.

"Anything," John confirmed. Katharyn giggled softly, "That will give me a very clear idea of what I have in store for you. Now get your mind out of the gutter and start counting in five seconds." Faster than one could blink, she took off, hopping up stacked crates and swinging from a pole hung high up across the ceiling. Just before he shut his eyes and counted to twenty, he watched her perform a variety of spot-on vaults on various obstacles in her way and his heart swelled in pride. This girl was the very epitome of his dreams, with athleticism, youthfulness, and a sexy British accent added to boost the entire package.

As soon as he reached nineteen, John's instincts got the best of him and he stopped counting. Itching to find out what prize his gorgeous Katharyn had in store for him, it didn't take long before he took off in high speed, vaulting over crates, barricades, not forgetting a wall flip in between on his way to searching for his prize.

He leapt up stacks of trunks and crates, jumping off barricades and landing in forward rolls. He slipped through railings in an underbar and then continued on his journey. He jogged through the hallway leading towards the locker rooms, where, much to his surprise, found none other than her loose workout top lying haphazardly on the floor next to one of the sewing tables. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he wonders if she'd either dropped her top by accident…or took it off as part of his reward.

John picks up the material and brings it to his nose, inhaling her flowery scent of roses, letting out a relaxed sigh. A smile crosses his face as he wonders if her baby blue sleeveless hoodie could be a hint to what she had in store for him. He keeps it and jogs down the hallway to find another hint to his surprise—her workout pants and sports bra in a heap just outside a door with a sign that read 'MORRISON & KATONA'.

As he gathers the clothing in his arms, his tongue once again sweeps across his bottom lip, for he now had a fairly good idea of what his prize would be. He had somewhat figured out a simple game of hide and seek would lead to an activity that didn't involve hiding anything. Surprised to find the door unlocked, he opens it and hears the shower faucet running.

John felt his heart stop momentarily as he glanced down to find a matching lacy bra and panties set lying next to the pair of sneakers Katharyn had worn earlier. The little pile had been positioned just next to the doors leading to the shower area. He was not at all surprised at how quickly he'd managed to search for his sneaky little vixen, only to find her waiting for him in none other than the most tantalizing place possible: the shower.

He took off his shoes and socks, quietly tiptoeing into the shower area, where his eyes fell upon a heavenly sight. He felt his cock, restrained by the sudden tightness of his track pants, stand up in pride as he reveled in the goddess standing before him, delightfully nude and wet, the cascades of water pouring down on her heavenly body making her golden brown tresses stick to her glistening, rosy skin. He couldn't take it anymore. She looked good enough to eat. He couldn't wait to spoon her in his arms and relish her beauty. Creeping slowly up behind her, he stretched his itching fingers towards the twin globes of her perfectly round ass.

Katharyn smiled proudly to herself as she let the steaming water splash onto her skin. She usually never put herself out like this for John, but today was an exception. Seeing the lust clouding his brown eyes, she decided to tease him so torturously today, making his prize as gut-wrenching as possible, presenting herself to him in such a way that he wouldn't stand still for two seconds. Although she wasn't as coy and seductive as most women, she absolutely loved pleasing John in any way possible, even if it meant being naughty for him. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't heard John come in, and when she felt a large palm pinch one of her butt cheeks, she let out a gasp.

"Mmmm…I've found you, baby," growled John, pressing her body against the hard, cold, tile wall of the shower, pinning her hands above her head, "so this is my prize, huh?"

Katharyn turned her head sideways and shot John a look that made his cock rigid, her blue eyes cloudy in arousal and her lips more pouty than usual. Since stepping under the showerhead with her, his wife beater and pants had clung to him like a second skin, making his chiseled features obvious through the wet material. "You like, handsome?" she purred, battering her eyelashes cutely.

"I love it," he growled in response. Katharyn leaned in to press her lips against his, but he ducked his head away in time and instead planted his lips on the back of her shoulders, trailing kisses across them. He released one of his large hands and traced a line down her back till it reached the top of her buttocks. Slipping his hand between her things, he fingered for her womanhood, amazed at how wet she'd already been for him. He heard her groan softly and he chuckled sexily, continuing to make feather light strokes on her slick folds. She arched back and stepped her legs wider apart to allow him more access, her arms still held above her head. She swore she wanted to explode right there; John's touch was excruciating yet it felt so good.

"Oh God…more…please…" begged Katharyn in a whimper, "give me…more…"

"You want more, love?" John's voice had suddenly turned rugged and seductive, far too low compared to his laid-back California surfer drawl.

"Please Johnny…I need you…I want you…"

"Just give me a few more seconds, love, I'll give you more," he replied, kissing down her back. He nipped one of her butt cheeks, making her squeal in delight, before stripping off his wife beater and turning her around to face him.

Katharyn's attention turned to John's appearance and she just about melted. The water from the showerhead poured down on his body, giving it a glow underneath the ceiling lights, making him resemble a god sent down from the heavens. His hair was wet and slicked back, his famous, toned six-pack carved from stone enhanced from the shine of the water, his brown eyes foggy with lust and desire. Dressed in nothing but sweatpants clinging to his thighs, leaving little to the imagination, John once again flashed her that devilish smile, that smile that turned her on so painfully.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are like this, Kathie?" said John, already panting at the sight of her. He let go of her hands and wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbing her thigh and lifting it up, pressing his forehead against hers, "Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"How much?" Katharyn breathed, cupping his cheeks and gazing into his warm brown eyes.

"So much." And with that, John pressed his lips against hers in a fiery, steamy kiss. Their tongues circled in a heated battle for dominance, sparks flying in their heads as they continued to please each other, hands all over.

Katharyn pressed kisses against John's neck while he sucked and nipped hers. He groaned as she nibbled his earlobe and grabbed his ass, shoving the soggy material of his sweatpants, exposing his ass. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling it back slightly so he could trace his kisses down her neck and down to her breasts, where he began his tease. John groped both of her breasts and massaged them, skipping his lips over the mounds of flesh and nibbling down her flat, toned stomach. He licked around her left nipple while he rolled the other side between his fingers. He kissed across her sternum and repeated this, as she desperately craved his touch on her sensitive peaks.

John's mouth worked magic on Katharyn's breasts, finally capturing her nipple in his lips, sucking softly and coating it with warm saliva before reintroducing it to the shower water that had gone surprisingly cold. She had turned the knob to cool the water running, for things between them had gotten rather hot. Katharyn threw her head back, groaning for John not to stop, as he tortured her senses into overdrive and drove her crazy. He chuckled seductively, continuing his attack on her nipples till she nearly collapsed in ecstasy. She suddenly pulled his head away from her mouthwatering breasts and captured his lips in another scorching kiss.

Katharyn hastily shoved his soggy sweatpants all the way down while John assisted her by kicking away his pants and boxers, leaving her staring at his throbbing length standing high and lying flat on his ripped stomach, the tip already leaking with pre-cum. Her tongue swept across her bottom lip, her mouth watering as she drank in the sight of him so large and male. Darting her gaze back to John, she noticed the same sinful look of desire he gave her whenever they were intimate together, his brown eyes flaming with lust. Keeping eye contact with him, she trailed kisses and traced her tongue along his pecs and six-pack, all while she stroked his cock slowly and gently.

John let out a hiss, his eyes fluttering shut. Throughout the entire day, he'd seen an entirely different side of Katharyn he'd never thought she'd show outside of the bedroom. A low groan escaped his throat as he let his seductive goddess pleasure him with the gentle glide of her nimble fingers. She tested the weight of his balls, massaging them lightly as she pumped him. John's mouth returned to her breasts, attacking them as one of his free hands snaked back down to the apex of her thighs, where a pool of wetness had formed long ago.

Once again the pad of his finger circled her tight, aching clit, her silky flesh so smooth against his skin. As he devoured her delectable breasts, his hands coaxed and caressed her, causing her to moan wordlessly. This time, he slid a finger into her milky channel, stroking her inner walls wet with desire. Inserting another digit into the very heart of her, her honey coated his fingers with each time it tightened on his fingers. He pressed the pad of his finger against her aching nub and she cried out his name. John could tell at that very moment, if he didn't stop, she was going to lose it on his fingers rather than his cock, and his intentions were for the latter.

"Oh God…John…" Katharyn gasped in an almost guttural scream. She pumped him faster, squeezing him until she managed to collect a milky drop of dew on her finger. She locked eyes with John and licked the creamy substance off of her finger. That simple action alone caused him to lose it. He pulled out his finger and smeared her juices all over her lips, immediately diving in for a kiss so they could both taste her essence on her pink, pouty lips, swollen from the heavy, passionate make-outs.

"Turn around and bend over, baby."

Katharyn turned around and threw John a hungry look over the shoulder, bending over and arching that lovely back of hers, the twin globes of her bottom so round and delicious. Restraining his urgency to slide into her, he traced a finger down her spine and along the curve of her ass until he reached her center. He glanced down and his stomach clinched. Her pink flesh dripped with the essence of desire, the silky folds begging for his cock to consume her with ecstasy. He ran his hands along her ass, grasping her hair gently and tugging softly before guiding his red, leaking cock towards her flesh. He kissed and licked across her drenched shoulders before pressing the weeping tip against her flesh, sliding into her with a low groan.

Moans escaped the lips of both as John slowly pushed deeper into her tight channel. She was so tight, so wet, so ready for his taking. His hips met her ass and he stopped, reversing his actions by pulling out slowly. His heart swelled in pride as he felt her pussy sending waves along his cock, her svelte body writhing beneath him. With each time he plunged into her, he was determined to bring her to a passion that she'd never experienced before despite having been intimate with him several times in the past.

Katharyn could feel her walls stretching. Her fists clenched and she bit her bottom lip to restrain the screams of joy. She let out a small scream as one of John's fingers slipped between her thighs and rubbed her clit as he thrust in and out of her. His skillful, expert loving was driving her to the precipice. It was a feeling as old as time, a passion that she and John craved in each other the more time they spent together. John began to pick up the pace, thrusting his cock in and out of her faster and faster, joining her moans in a melodious chorus of desire. Neither one had a care in the world, neither one cared that they were in a public arena. All that mattered was getting what they'd come to that very shower for: lovemaking with an extra wetness to it.

As the first waves of pleasure washed over their bodies, Katharyn collapsed back against John's rock hard chest, panting as the water continued to shower down on their heated skin. John caressed her cheek with a finger, a smile crossing his face as he glanced down at the gasping beauty before him. He was not done with her yet; she was far too delicious to get away from so soon.

"Look at me, beautiful," he whispered in her ear, his lips tracing the outer shell of the rounded flesh.

Katharyn slowly turned around and her gut clinched. Handsome was not enough of a word to describe what was standing before her. John was a sculpted god, a photoshopped dreamboat, undressed and wet with his long hair slicked back, shower water dripping down his abs carved from stone. His eyes flamed with passion, with so much lust it made her stomach drop.

The very sight of Katharyn like this—no make-up, her brown hair drenched and stuck to her skin, her fair skin glowing and her lips so rosy from his kisses—was too much for John to bear. She looked incredibly beautiful like this; he always believed her to be a living goddess sent down from the heavens to save him. He pressed his forehead against hers, nuzzling her before leaning in to kiss her already swollen lips so gently. Even the lightest touch of his lips against hers sent both of their minds floating up into the clouds.

"That was quite a workout," breathed Katharyn, smiling beautifully at her male counterpart. John chuckled and nuzzled her once again.

"Oh no, baby, that was only the warm-up," John purred, picking her up till she wrapped his legs around his waist, plummeting home once again…

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I hope y'all liked this!<strong>


End file.
